


Hugs

by Merfilly



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy observes Renfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



The very disturbed man, his arms tied behind him by the tight-fitting cloth jacket, ran from spot to spot, trying to capture the moths that had made their way inside. When each one evaded him, he gnashed his teeth in frustration, until the final one led him on a merry chase…

…right into the bars of his cell, knocking him down and senseless.

"He needs a hugs and cosseting," Lucy said pitifully, as Jack tried to find some reason she should not be present.

"The coat gives him one, my dear Lucy. Now, let us go," he insisted with her.


End file.
